The Eorcanstan Crystal
by wonderxwoman
Summary: Rory goes on a quest to save her country from evil plotter and find the missing crystal that can save all. She finds love, friendship and adventure on her path to self-discovery. (lol we totally suck at writing summaries)
1. Prologue

Prologue

I fingered my crystal ring with sweaty finger as I hurried along the road. My plaid servants' skirts swirled around my legs as I bustled home.

_Dammit!_ I thought. _How did I let it get so late? It's dangerous outside at dark. _

My basket of goods from today's market excursion bumped annoyingly against my legs. _And why was it so hot? _I thoughtas I tried to reach around and loosen my uncomfortably tight corset strings with one hand but to no avail.

Suddenly, I stopped dead.

_What the hell was that noise?_

Just as I was about to whirl around, a pair of strong, clammy arms seized me. I felt a knife between my shoulder blades.

"Well, well, well. What 'ave we 'ere?" he at his companions, two burly men in front of me. "A damsel in distress, are we?"

I stood stalk still, too afraid to move. "Check her basket," he ordered to his followers in the same deep rumble.

"We'll just be taking these," he said. I could tell he was pleased with himself from the smile in his voice. _Maybe a first time robber, but I shouldn't get my hopes up._

"What about the jewel?" Sidekick I reminded Rumble in a whisper.

"Shall I check her dress?" asked Sidekick II.

"Yes, yes," was the reply.

At the mention of a "jewel" my mind instantly flicked to the ring. While I pretended to squirm (making absolutely no progress) I slipped the ring off my finger. It landed in the tall grass by the side of the road making no noise.

After Sidekicks I and II had checked everyplace in my dress (which included to my embarrassment the inside of my corset) and had found no jewel, Rumble sighed.

"Its aright," he snapped. "I'll finish 'er off and we can go."

It occurred to me just then to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed loudly. But only enough sound to fill a doll's teacup escaped as a rough hand had been clapped over my mouth.

Rumble chuckled. "You thought you could get away with that?" he guffawed. I scowled at him.

After he had finished laughing he said, "Say goodbye to life little missy!" And he plunged the glistening knife into my back. I staggered forward, white lights flickering in my eyes. The pain was agony, and felt like my whole body was alight in flame. I dropped to my knees. My last thought before I passed out was, _they took the food _and then I everything went black.

Little did I know that help was on the way.

A/N: hallo to all our lovely readers. we hope you have enjoyed our first fanfic. review immediatly. all you have to do is click on that cute little pretty button. (puppy eyes from me) 


	2. Lost and Found

Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register

A/N: thanks so much to Arein, our first and ONLY reviewer. anyways here is the next chapter. enjoy.

Chapter 2: Lost and Found 

…Taylor…

"Come on, Burlin," I urged my chestnut into a trot. "We need to get you back to the manor. Its-" But I was cut off with a short scream.

"Ahhh!" went the voice. Then silence. I pulled my horse to a stop and listened closely.

Not a sound. Except-wait! What was that? A soft laugh? Without wasting another second, I spurred Burlin into a gallop in the direction of the scream.

After about five minutes of hard riding I reached a spot in the road where the grass grew thick. By the meager light of the stars (the moon was waning) I made out a...body!

"Bloody hell!" I whispered. I could make out skirts. "They stabbed her!"

I rushed over to the body, without pausing to think, I flicked my dagger from my boot and slit her dress down her my back, making sure not to cut through her corset. This down, I gently eased the knife out of her back and threw it into her grass. I heard a clink, but ignored it, too intent on my patient. The blade had sunken in under her left shoulder. I hoped it hadn't pierced her heart or vital organs. Carefully I lifted her off the ground and lifted her to Burlin. Now came the dilemma of getting on the horse with an extra body.

Draping her over Burlin's neck, unceremoniously I pulled myself into the saddle. Then I settled her limp body on my chest, grabbed the reins and headed off into the night.

I just hoped she wouldn't die on me.

"William! Come on dammit!" I yelled as I waited for the doorman to open the door to my home. I had the stabbed girl in my arms again.

The door opened a crack, then all the way to reveal a very sleepy looking doorman in a pink flannel robe. It would have been extremely hilarious (Eric and I loved to laugh at good old William) if the situation hadn't been so serious and life threatening.

Willie took one glance at the girl and me; both covered in her blood and turned as pale as death.

I pushed past him, into the welcoming chamber and set her gently on the marble floor.

_How can this be happening?_ I thought. I was too in shock to make much sense.

Just then, Eric in his gray silk pajamas zoomed down the banister on the majestic staircase in his true family style and landed gracefully. "Whew!" he said, bent over from laughing. "Hey Tay, pulling an all-nighter?" said my cousin.

He took one look at the horrified and confused look on my face and followed my eyes to the injured girl. Immediately, he yelled, "Rosy! Come quick!" and rushed toward the body.

Even in my trance I had to admire my cousin's quick logic. He will make a good king, just like his father King Char.

Just then, Rosy the cook (who was also a fairy) skidded in from the hall closely followed by parents, Sir Jon and Lady Dina. Meanwhile, Eric was checking the girl's pulse. "She's not breathing, but wait...she lives!" he exclaimed.

This brought me to the present and I assisted my father and Eric in carrying her up the stairs into the guest room. (Though three grown men weren't needed to carry her she was so light.) When we had her settled on the four-poster bed, Rosy shooed us three out of the room. Mother took over dressing her in a white shift so Rosie could go collect her medicine bag. I only knew this because I was hovering concernedly outside her room.

Once Rosie had worked some small faerie magic to stitch the wound and had put the girl to sleep, she and mother quietly exited the room.

Only then did I go to my chambers.

I lay in bed thinking about the girl I had rescued for awhile. Finally I sunk into an uneasy sleep, filled with unpleasant dreams...

' Someone screamed and I stabbed the air with a bloody knife. I fell over and clinked into something.'

Even in sleep I couldn't wipe away the feeling that the girl still wasn't safe.

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. The Engagement

Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register

A/N: hey guys, its me. Sorry about the delay, I know all of you guys were just pining for more ? Hehe. I feel evil. Anyways, cutting the crab, here ya go:

Chapter 3: The Engagement 

…Rory…

I felt a jerk underneath my navel, and felt myself being lifted. _Silly, _I smiled a little, _silly to be lifted by a waterfall. _I outstretched my arms and soared over a pebble road, only supported by the pressure of the water on my lower stomach. I studied the spurting fountain that was licking my belly and smiled again. _The fountain of youth_ I thought before everything went black.

I lapsed in and out of consciousness as I bumped along against something stone, my head pounded and my back was one big throbbing ache. I blacked out again.

Finally I felt myself laid on something flat and cold that soothing beat up body. All of a sudden I felt myself go numb. I opened my eyes to a scene of disarray. Someone flew down the stairs and yelled. I looked down and saw my body lying face down in the center of the floor. In the back of my mind it registered that I had died and my soul was floating up. The scene was getting smaller and smaller.

I distantly heard, "She's not breathing!" All of a sudden I thought, I'm not ready to die, I just started living. Fighting my way back was hard, harder even than trying to swim back to the surface of the ocean with a full petticoat and shoes on. I focused on the head's of two men, on with tawny curls and the other with jet black hair. Both were focusing on my body that was getting closer and closer.

Finally, I felt the pain in my body again, and with a sigh I returned to blackness.

…Eric…

Ever since Taylor carried in that girl the air had been so thick with worry you could cut it with a knife. In the morning after the girl arrived, after breakfast, we finally go my cousin to inform us about what happened that gruesome night.

"Taylor? Hun?" Lady Dina asked softly.

"Huh?" answered Taylor blankly.

"I asked what happened" Sir Jon replied.

"Oh. Well. I was riding..."

…Still Eric…

Interesting when you think about it, this girl wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse, but she miraculously she lived. Maybe it was something Rosie did last night. At that moment Rosie was in the guest quarters with the girl (she hadn't woken, so we didn't know her name). Soon it was my turn to keep her company. I climbed the marble staircase and softly knocked on the makeshift hospital room. Quietly pushing the door open I entered.

"Oh your highness, have you come to take a turn watching our hurt guest?"

"Yes Rosie, go freshen up and get some breakfast, you must be weary," I replied.

"Yes, of course." And with that, she hustled her bustle out of the room.

I took up Rosie's chair and studied the girl's pale face. At the moment it was calm and gentle in sleep. She was gorgeous, something I hadn't noticed last night. She had silky auburn hair that has spread over the pillow in waves. She skin was smooth and tan, she must spent time in the sun. A button nose and kissable lips completed her small face. I couldn't wait to see the color of her eyes, when she woke.

I blushed and pulled my eyes off her full form and studied my hands. I couldn't be thinking _those _thoughts about this girl when I'm engaged!

My engagement was the reason I was here, at my uncle's manner, in the first place. I had to get away from Claudia! She drives me mental. I don't know how my parents were able to arrange our marriage, let alone, how I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her.

All though she's kinda pretty, with bright blond hair and skin as pale as porcelain, but she definitely isn't a beauty. She has black teeth! Like her parents never taught her how to wash her mouth or anything.

Also, where beauty can make people attracted to each other enough to share a dance, it definitely won't make someone love another enough to marry. That's how it is for me anyways.

I have never been in love. I've had crushes of course, being the prince, I am "privileged" to meet the most beautiful ladies of Kyrria and Aythoria, but they all are evil, bossy or stupid and fluttery on the inside. It's like in my generation all the princesses are pretty, but ugly. It's awful.

Claudia is the classic feather-brained princess. She thinks only of her clothes, jewelry and money, and of course, me. When we were five, we met in my family's palace, and she followed me around like a shadow. Since then, she has had a HUGE crush on me. When I'm around her, all we talk about is the wedding, gowns, who to invite, tiaras, crowns, pastries, presents... I can't believe I'm stuck with her! At least she'll do a good job decorating the palace (or so I hope).

After putting up with her for two solid months (after the engagement) I couldn't take it anymore. So I escaped to my uncle's manner.

I am due back to Frell in five days for the announcement of my engagement and the engagement ball (joy). The wedding will not be for 6 weeks or more.

I watched the girl toss and turn in her sleep and thought about the excitements of last night. Taking a long ride to the sea, coming home and taking a dear with a single shot and then; of course, the arrival of this girl.

I wish life could always be this interesting.

A/N: By the way, my computer was going wakko, so its kinda messed up. review

Q: Do you guys think the part where she's knocked out and dreaming kinda weird? Should I cut those out? I was in a weird mood. Review! Or I will stop this fic. (muhahaha) If you are not as completely intuitionized (whateva) as mui, the hullucinating part kinda coincides with chappie numero uno. See yah


	4. Sparring with the Past

hey my faithful readers, here is another chapter. its nine pages long! i know, i rock. oh, thanks to Kelly, I have put the POV of the each part of the story when it changes.

also, does anyone know a good synonym for face? enjoy….

Chapter 4: Sparring With The Past 

…Rory…

Even in calm sleep, my mind drifted. I recalled my last memory of my mother that I had pushed aside years ago:

_I squatted by my mommy in the dewy green grass. She looked up at me, while clutching my small hand in her shaky one. _

"_I will --- always --- love you," she gasped, already having trouble breathing. _

"_No!" I cried helplessly. "Mama!" _

"_Hush," she whispered, and then paused to catch her breath. "The key is in your heart." She lightly touched my chest. Shakily, she pulled a ring off her finger and put it in my palm. "And -- this. Keep it --- forever," she said, and lovingly closed my fingers around the object I had always admired on her graceful finger. I loved her so much. Her eyes closed._

_I leaned down and kissed her slowly chilling forehead. Then, carefully, I lifted up her head and slid under it a cushion of velvety moss. _

_Even at seven years of age, I knew that I was alone. All I had left were the clothes on my young body and my mother's crystal ring._

I woke with a start and sat up hastily in bed. Immediately, I lifted up my right arm from the bed sheets and studied my ring finger.

Gone. Gone, the only thing I had left to remind me of my mother. Gone, the thing my dear mother had advised me to keep safe, to guard with my life. It had been my only prized possession, my only hope of caring out her wishes. A noise, like a wail escaped from my chest. I sobbed loudly into the pillow.

Feeling utter despair, I curled myself into the most comforting position I knew, scrunched into a ball, knees to my chest. I had failed my mother. Not only had I lost my last link to her besides my looks, I had lost something she had said was the key. My heart broke there, lying in that strange bed. I was utterly lost.

…Still Rory…

Finally, I sat up again and studied my surroundings. Detailed pale green wallpaper surrounded me on every wall. The room was elegantly furnished, with a bureau, small table, and vanity bench and mirror of a beautiful dark red wood. I was not impressed. It was all beautiful and expensive, but what did that matter? Petty decorations and royalty do nothing to put food on the table. I need to get out of this fancy room and back to Nelly.

I swung my legs around to the side of the bed. A sharp pain in my back jolted me awake and instantly spread to cover from my shoulders to hips, like a burning blanket.

A brief glimpse flashed before my closed eyes: a bug burly man in a rough grey cloak, leering at me. And then the whole memory came flooding back! The dagger, and dropping the ring into the grass, and then a sharp pain and blackness. I stumbled to my feet, my head spinning. Just as I was about to topple, I was propped back up by two large, cool hands on my shoulder and hip. Regaining my balance, I spun around and came face to face with an extremely handsome face with breathtaking deep blue eyes, chiseled features and long eyelashes, all surrounded by a beautiful mess of black curds. Our eyes locked. We were nearly nose to nose, his arms still around me.

"How are you feeling?" He said, releasing me.

To my great annoyance, I felt myself blush. I couldn't believe I had fallen for this man after I had only looked into his eyes! Further more, he was obviously a noble. I sank onto the bed, casting my eyes down.

" Uh, I must be going." I said cautiously after I had gained control of myself.

"Feeling better? Aren't you going to thank your saviors?" He returned in a mocking tone.

"Thank you." I said stiffly and stood up. "Now it is time for me to attend to some important business. Thanks." _I had to find my ring!_

"You can't be going until I've made sure the cut is healing nicely." A woman said from the doorway. Bustling her short body towards me, she somehow managed to look down her small nose at me.

"Nice, very nice." She said, brushing her hands together, after she had finished examining my back.

"Thanks, " I muttered to her and the noble.

"I'm Eric. But don't thank me," he said. "Here, come with me, I'll take you to the person you should really like."

He lead me through a maze of dark, high ceiling passages made of…marble. All this marble! Can't they be a little more creative? They certainly are riche enough. _Marble._

Eric must have heard my snort because he turned around and grinned at me. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks at the sight of that wicked grin and cursed again.

He continued on, with me following like an obedient dog. What had I gotten myself into?

Finally, we reached a tall doorway, at least twice the size and four times the width of the, man I had followed. In other words, it was _really_ tall. It loomed over me, as short as I was. Looking through the doorway, I saw the room inside, as vast as a cathedral. Many racks filled with recently polished lances, swords, shields and axes decorated the room on three infinite walls. The remaining wall was completely covered with mirror so any warriors practicing could watch themselves and pick up any flaws. This room took my breath away and sent a twinge of longing through me. Although I practiced long and hard, I never got such a luxury as this. This was one of the only aspects of noble life I wanted.

My eyes focused on a muscular form practicing complex passes in front of the mirror. He was bare-chested and I could see the muscles rippling as he made each pass and block. I myself had only learned some of those moves a month ago! I didn't mean to brag, but I was a very fine swordsman.

When Eric made his way to the man, grinning, I was lost in my own world and took no notice. This was my kind of place. Forgetting the reason I was in this strange castle, I picked up a sword.

…Taylor…

_Pass left, block right, crescent moon, step turn. _I repeated to myself as my muscles followed every move by memory. Whenever I was confused or needed a break especially from being a noble, I came here to practice. Exercise made me feel fresh and capable, so naturally I rode Burlin, hunted, and dueled with anyone I could find, whenever I had a chance. Many young townspeople were eager to try their luck and skill against me; I had become rather famous. My father _did _own the largest and best quality forge and practice arena in all Kyrria. My family liked to joke that when I was a baby, my chosen toy was a sword instead of a rattle.

I paused to wipe beads of sweat from my forehead with a towel. Only then did I realize I had a visitor.

Taking time to put on a fresh tunic, not the one I had previously taken off, I walked towards him.

"Hey, Eric." I said to my grinning cousin. "Care for a match?"

"Nah." Eric was my practice partner whenever we were together. "Look who I brought with me. " He pointed to a girl I hadn't noticed.

"Is that her?"

"Yep. She was in a hurry to leave a second ago, but when I lead her here, she came into a trance of something. Weird, huh?"

We watched her pick up a sword, examine it slowly, and run her thumb across the blade.

"Yah. I walked to where she was standing. "Excuse me, miss." I said extremely politely. I heard Eric laughing in the background. I was _never _polite! I sent him a cold glare.

"Oh!" She wiped around with the sword ready and pointed straight at my chest. She held the weapon with professional steadiness. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lowering the blade, she looked at her hands and mumbled, "oops" softly.

I grinned at her pink face and said, "That's perfectly alright. I'm Taylor."

She looked up at me and her face turned to a violent ruby red. "Rory." She returned. "Uh, are these your swords?"

"My father owns this place, but I practice here, so yes."

"Its beautiful," she said with real awe in her voice. This _was _a strange girl, how many were there that appreciated swords? Not many noble women, for sure. Also, she carried herself with an unusual muscular grace. Interesting.

"Are you a kin to weapons?" I asked rather oddly, confusion no doubt showing on my face.

"Oh, yes. _Swords_ are a hobby of mine." She said unsarcasticly.

"Are you a swordswoman?" Eric asked with out hesitation, in that go for it, easy way of his.

"No, of course not! I just like admiring the craftsmanship." She said and pulled back like she was offended by my cousin's question.

A long silence rang in the air as she squirmed.

"Well." Rory said, clearing her throat, "Thank you for everything. Um, yes, thanks. I'll be going then. " She looked at me _hesitantly _as if waiting for permission.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you've fully recovered?"

"Quite sure. Thank you again for the hospitality."

"Alright, farewell." I returned.

"And you both. " She nodded curtly and strode from the room.

Only after she was gone did I remember to ask her why she had been in such a… state the night before.

…Rory…

I walked briskly down the road from the castle. It had been a long, hot walk, but my mind only focused on the single thought: _Please let it be there. _

I scrambled over the slight hill to reach the tall course grass. I pawed through the vegetation, feeling for objects in the dirt. My hand brushed against something hard and my heart leaped! But when I grabbed the object and brought it out, I was disappointed. I held a dagger, with a beautifully carved ivory-wood handle. Recognizing it as the one the robbers had held I stiffened at the dried blood on the handle.

Getting down to business, I through the dagger to the side and continued my search.

I sat back on my heels. Already it was growing dark and a cool night breeze played through my auburn hair.

I knew it was late and I must get home, but my mind was blocked. Again, I could only think of one thing. This time it was:

_It's gone. _

I walked home in a trance and tumbled into my cot with my clothes still on. Sleep came immediately to my numb mind.

…Taylor…

"Lets eat. I for one am starving and you must be too." Eric suggested after Rory had made her exit.

"Good idea. " I agreed. All of this could be sorted out after food.

"She's interesting, you know?" I said with my mouth full of Rosie's delicious pork chops.

Dabbing at his lips with an embroidered napkin, Eric nodded. Ever when he was with me, his excellent princely etiquette training peeked through.

Taking another bight of mash, I asked, "Why was she in a hurry to leave?"

"Dunno." We were silent for a few minutes.

"You know, the ball is coming up." Eric finally said. "I don't think I can stay away from my parents and Claudia much longer."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"With in a week. You could come with me, but I know how much you hat that sort of thing."

I nodded in agreement. "I'll come over for the actual ball." I promised. "Lets go for a ride."

…Rory…

I woke up feeling a lot better. During the night, my mind had unfrozen and started working through all the jumbled thoughts. Now I had a plan: explain to Nelly, set up a vegetable stand at the market and keep my eyes alert for anyone selling a ring. For me to succeed, I needed a lot of luck in my favor, but I was feeling extremely hope right then.

I stretched my arms above my head and felt a dull, consistent pain in my back. _Excellent. I'll be as good as new tomorrow. _Changing into a new frock, I was still in the one from last night, I headed towards the kitchen and breakfast.

…Eric…

"Farewell my friend." I said rather sadly.

"Farewell. I'll come up to Frell when the ball has a date." Taylor assured. "Tell your parents hullo from me."

"Good bye Eric." Chorused Lord John and Lady Dina.

Nodding my head one last time towards my cousin, aunt and uncle, I turned my horse and galloped away.

…Rory…

"He stabbed yah? That snivelin' bastard. We're just gonna 'ave ta find 'em." Nelly said calmly.

"Yes" I answered. I had already filled her in on the whole deal. I had a plan.

"Here's what we'll do. Everyone goes to the market before they leave, since Atalanta isn't for 50 miles. So we…"

We were ready when the next day came.

A/N: well? how was it? faithful followers of this story, review!

hannanmous


	5. Cornered and Trapped!

Ch. 5: Cornered and Trapped!!!

.. Rory ..

The cold wind whipped the hair around my face and numbed my hands and feet. Nonetheless, adrenaline pumped through my veins.

There they were, standing by the flower seller's cart. I was amazed how heavily armed they were, complete with javelins and swords. An interesting crest appeared on one short man's tunic, an eye and a spear and arrow crossed over a purple battlefield. It looked foreign, but I was foreign to Kyrria also. I did not recognize Shorty or the crest from the night before. Shrugging it off, I prepared myself. My time had come.

Quickly, I reached over and grabbed an overripe tomato from the fruit stand I was hiding behind. I hurled it with all my might and then ducked into the shadows of an alley. With satisfaction, I heard a sickening splat. _Ah ha. _

I took off, silently running through the alley, and turned left, then left again. I came out in the same square and spotted my victim. He and his comrades were peering into the alley I had just recently vacated. To my great amazement, they had left their weapons scattered on the cobblestones! _What fools! _

Quickly I darted into the open and picked up a huge spear belonging to one of them. I gritted my teeth, _the thing was nearly twice my size, _and crept after them. Blessing my black clothes and soft buckskin moccasins, I blended into the black street like a cat. One hand brushed the building's side while I hoisted the spear into ready position.

I reached the pack of burly men and pressed myself against the wall.

"Who e'er did that must be 'ere!" The tomato stained man cried in frustration.

"Aye. Search the alleyways!" called out the leader. I studied his muscular form. He was the only one who actually new how to handle himself, and had kept his weapon, a thick, unsheathed, double blade sword. His accent and form were definitely familiar from that night. Pushing that thought from my head, I considered my options.

My dilemma was to corner the men in a way that they would be vulnerable to a single girl and spear.

Side stepping one old brute, I launched myself into the open and tore down the passage.

"Hey! Who the 'ell was that?" Shorty, the one I hadn't recognized, yelled in a strangely foreign accent.

"Follow 'im!" Another bellowed, but already I was turning sharply into another alley. I knew these streets well; three more rights and a left would take me around the square to the shut off old dump yard. Looking over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of three of the soldiers barreling after me, huffing and puffing.

I lead my pursuers on a wild chase through the streets of Roselin. I knew my fate if I was caught, but still I was having a great time leading them to a trap. As I turned into Junkyard Lane, I heard them panting. "This way!"

"He turned here!"

In front of me was a huge tower of rotting trash, blocking the way. I doubled back a ways down the lane and ducked into a doorway. Not many knew of this abandoned home except me and Tomase, who had gone off and left me some years before so he could become a knight. It used to be the residence of a butcher before the yard had been strewn with trash. Still it was decorated with old rusty meat cleavers and meat hooks.

Pressing my ear against the thick wooden door, I made out the deep voices of my stalkers. The sounds faded as they strode down the lane to the dead end. Taking my chance, I hopped out into the street. Positioning myself and taking aim, I hurled a thin bladed butcher knife I had grabbed at one man. It hit him, or rather his jacket collar, right on target, pinning him to the wall.

His companions whirled around to find me crouched and ready. Before they could react, I enlisted the same concept that had the first man pinned to the wall, and flung my second knife. Again, my target was hung helplessly by his hood, legs thrashing and gloved hands clawing at his neck.

I concentrated on the three men left. Shorty wasn't there. One was definitely the leader, and the one with the most wealth. A jeweled brooch pinned together his cloak and his pockets bulged and jingled with coins.

One man charged at me with fists raised. I gulped, _Here we go._

I flung my leg out to meet his shoulder, with a sickening crunch. His eyes screamed silently with pain and he desperately threw a punch at my face, with his good hand. He missed and then abruptly he fainted. _That's weird,_ I thought. A dislocated shoulder wouldn't cause any warrior to faint, no matter how inexperienced they are.

Whirling around to meet my other opponents, I stopped. No one was there. But I had been sure there had been three warriors left to deal with! I scanned the area for escape routes and found none.

_Oh my god._ There lay one soldier, not the leader, on his back, just like the one I had just dealt with.

I ran to him and squatted to check his pulse. Blank, dead.

_What had happened? Did the leader attack his own? Maybe they had-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand clasping around my neck.

... Eric ...

It was a long ride back to the palace. I bet one of my knight friends, Sir Merkins, who's accompanying me, 2 nobles that Claudia will be waiting for me just inside the gate when we arrive. To bad for her, but I won't be in the mood to discus our "plans".

We rounded a bend and could see the palace in the distance. _Sadly, _she wasn't waiting for me, probably getting her nails done by one of her many personal servants in her quarters.

As I turned around to grin at Merkins, I saw that his back had gone rigid. Though I was a great swordsman, I hadn't much battle experience. Merkins, on the other hand was an old War of the Kings veteran. He swiftly drew his sword and turned towards the forest. Before I could inquire on his suspicion, foot soldiers began pouring from the dark trees!

Arrows wised through the air from unseen archers in the trees.

"Duck! Your Highness, flee!!" yelled the knight in command of the return trip. Merkins followed me and as I turned Marshal, my loyal warhorse, towards the distant castle gates with my knees. I saw a branch of knights break off from our main group and charge at the attackers in a v formation.

With out looking back, we galloped towards the palace, but I knew it would be too late. About 50 soldiers on horseback were racing towards us from the forest. I could tell they were going to block us off from the palace and reinforcements, but we couldn't turn back.

I ducked again as another shower of arrows rained down upon us. Merkins cried out as three thick arrows pierced his chest.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed. Merkins had been a father and teacher to me since I could hold a sword.

I caught him as he was about to fall from the saddle, and settled him in front of me.

"Leave – me. I am a - burden. Escape, Eric!" He whispered shakily to me. "No, I can't leave you!" I pleaded, but it was too late. He let out a lat long sigh, and his face became ashen.

Anguish flooded trough me. I had to fight! Our attackers were almost upon us. As they neared, I studied the crests and insignia on their armor. An eye with an arrow and sword forming a cross in the fuchsia background. _That's funny, _I thought. _That doesn't belong to any kingdoms I've ever heard of. They must be barbarians! _I said to myself with contempt.

Now that they were closer, I had a better view of the men themselves. They were huge, on horseback their heads reached 12 feet tall! The horses loomed 3 feet over Marshall and raced along the hills with supernatural speed. These were certainly barbaric foreigners!!!

With one hand I steadied my injured companion and with the other I flung a knife from my belt into a man. He gagged and fell onto the ground, to be run over and crushed by the rest of his comrades. Engaged in a sword battle with another soldier, I didn't see the soldiers part and form a circle around me until it was too late. Trapped, I stabbed the soldier I had been fighting deep in the chest and mixed guts and bone with my sword. I groaned and turned to face a general that had come into the center of the circle with me. He chuckled when he saw my sword, still dripping blood, drawn and ready.

"Well, well, well. Looky 'ere, men. 'ere is the Crown Prince." He said in a foreign drawl. I couldn't place his accent either!

One foot soldier separated himself from the crowd that was beginning to grow. He saluted and bowed to the commander.

"Your Grace, Palace reinforcements are 'eaded towards us. Estimated time of arrival, 5 minutes. The knights accompanying the prince 'ave been taken care of." He stated in a loud voice with out looking at me and then stood stiffly at attention. This news was alarming, those knights had been some of the best fighters in the realm!

"We'll jus' depart then."

Guards came up on all sides of me and herded me after the lines of soldiers marching off in the distance.

I was still in shock as we headed away from the palace and my kingdom.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "mixing guts and bone" thing, that is from the book Eragon (which is a VERY good book). Also, I do not own anything from _Ella Enchanted._**

A/N: A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chappie.

Sorry to break the news now, right b/f break, but I have decided to stop this fanfic…

UNLESS WE GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That means you, guys. Oh, and when you review, wish REN a grrrrrrr8 time in Utah skiing!!!! Happy Christmakwanzica!!!!!


	6. Memories

A/N: I am severely disappointed in you readers. This story has gotten NO, yes that's right, ZILCH reviews since the last chapter! This is very serious. It means that nobody reads this fanfic any more. I am really going to discontinue it! you leave me no choice. The only reason I am updating in the first place is because I am a nice person and it is the holidays.

Ch. 6: Memories 

…Rory…

"Your little spell wont hurt me. They were young and stupid." Someone growled in a snotty way into my ear. I stood dead still.

He spun me around to face him, his arms rapped around my chest, pinning my arms to my sides. We were unbearably close. I struggled violently, but his iron grip was unbreakable.

Grinning at me in a perverted way, he brushed a stray lock of ginger hair from my face. I flinch away, from his touch.

My face impassive, I waited a few seconds then flung myself into an intricate move. I first kicked myself into a ball, with my knees against his chest. It was tight, but I managed to wedge my legs between us. Then I flexed my feet and pushed off from his body. This action sent me flying faster than I thought, away from my attacker. I landed hard on my left side, smashing into the hard rock that paved the streets of Roselin so hard that my eyes watered and my breath came in short gasps. _Damn._

It had also propelled my attacker backwards with such a strong force against the brick wall that I thought his back must've broken.

I eased myself off the ground and stood tentatively. Barbs of white-hot pain laced up my leg.

"Damn." I muttered to myself out loud.

I turned slowly, leaning heavily on my right side, to face Snotty, who was just reviving.

Groggily he sat up, rubbed his eyes and moaned.

I glared at him and he recoiled, whimpering, against the wall. A low growl issued from my lips as I stalked towards him.

My whole being was charged with an alien red-hot power that ran through my body. I shivered as my mind connected with his. For a second, my conscience severed this unreal connection, but then the power overwhelmed me again.

_I felt his pain, his agony from his injuries. Fear bloomed from an image of a reddish-brown haired girl, short and slender that loomed over. My mind dug deeper into a room packed with memories._

_Images flew by: a small boy hiding behind a table as a drunken man struck a beautiful woman. I felt the child's fear, helplessness and protectiveness of his mother as the picture went by._

_The pictures were so real, as they flashed behind my eyes. I began to control these images, sift through them until I found what I was looking for:_

_A tall wiry man stood huddled by the fire of the Mule Hair Tavern. The flickering light threw lengthening shadows across his face, lengthening high cheekbones and making him appear commanding and handsome. A young, beautiful waitress was throwing him seductive looks from behind the counter. He ignored them._

_A harsh wind blew through the almost empty room. He looked up. In came a burly man, toting a bound and gagged woman in his arms. He set her down in front of the man like one would do to show off a handsome elk they had just shot. Despite her bonds, it was evident that she was very beautiful: pale skinned accented by rich brown hair tinted with red. She struggled with her bindings, thrashing around on the floor. Her hair shifted to reveal delicate pointed ears._

_The man chuckled, looking down at the struggling girl. "Good, good." He purred, "Thief Coopa, you have done well."_

"_Thank you, my Lord." He looked up expectantly._

"_Yes, yes, you will receive you payment in time." The Lord said with obvious impatience. "But first, some questions on our fine specimen._

"_Have you taken the jewel?"_

"_Yes, my Lord." The thief said eagerly and produced a golden ring set with a golden stone._

"_Ah." The Lord said with satisfaction and took the jeweled band from his palm. "Yes this is definitely part of the Eorcanstan Crystal._

"_Where did you find her? My men have been searching this ground for nearly three years."_

"_She was ' iding away in Shanyria at the base of the Clovenbod Mountains." He explained. "My Lord- she is with child."_

_The Lord looked up sharply. "Yes? And who is the father?" Anger shown in his eyes. "I told you to find her and NOT to harm her! Coopa, you have your games, I know, but if-"_

"_No, no! I found 'er in an inn with another man. I swear, my Lord, on my life and beyond that I did not touch 'er."_

"_All right! And how are you sure of this child?" At this the woman stopped struggling, wide eyed._

"_My Lord, she is almost through, you can see well enough." He flipped her on her back with one hand. It was apparent, now that she had stopped struggling. She had been curled in a ball, so the bulge of her stomach was hidden in her shift._

_Her eyes narrowed threateningly as the thief reached for the hem of the garment. In a final effort, she kicked out at the man's head, striking it sharply. He fell backwards onto the floor._

_In a blind rage he snarled, "You'll pay for tha' one, you will!" and lunged for her._

_Smoothly, the Lord caught his wrist, restraining him. Immediately, his rage faded and he whispered, "I am sorry my Lord. Won't 'appen again. "_

"_Yes, well. Hold her down."_

_With one swift movement, he exposed her bulging stomach and placed a hand on it._

"_Five months. Girl child." He relayed in a business-like tone. The thief recoiled at the magic, but gazed admirably at the Lord._

"_Fine. You have done well." He produced three gold coins, picked up the struggling woman, and disappeared._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned in Ella Enchanted. I do own the Clovenbod Mountains and Shanyria and the Eorcanstan Crystal.**

A/N: I feel very let down. I am passed the point of pleading. Faithful Readers, this fanfic is in your hands! (I am trying to be dramatic.) Happy Holidays.


	7. More Memories

A/N: Hey all, I am finally updating. Yahoo to all you wonderful reviewers, I can't tell you how happy I am that we have broken 20!

This chapter I am going to try to explain more about the characters, etc.

Knock yourselves out…

Ch. 7: More Memories

…Rory…

_What the hell? _I thought and sank to my knees. For a moment, my head spun. Then, more memories flooded my mind.

"_You! How – escaped, punishment, yes…" A tall man screamed at a maroon clad soldier and raged about in a richly decorated library. _

_A heavy volume whizzed by the soldier's head, missing him by fractions and landed with a thump under a mahogany table._

"_My lord, she magicked our guards. They lay knocked out in the infirmary." The man cowered by the door. _

'_She must be found immediately!" The Lord shouted. "If the King catches wind of this… he – will – not – be – pleased." He said, and a flicker of fear wavered in his eyes._

"_Yessuh. Immediately." The soldier said, head down, and stood cautiously in the doorway. _

"_Yes, yes, you may go. But find her alive!"_

_The Lord turned to another man that had been hidden in an overlarge armchair. _

"_Thief Coopa, this has changed things. Now our source of information on the Crystal has – run away." _

_The thief nodded. "May I examine the jewel?"_

"_Yes, as you are now the expert." The anger had subsided from the lords steely eyes, to be replaced with stern respect. _

_He reached for a key on the desk and strode purposefully towards one bookshelf. _

_Inserting it into a hidden hole in a bejeweled burgundy-colored book, he turned the brass key three times. The shelf swung open, to reveal a cavity. Inside lay a single box. The lord carefully removed the box and set it before the thief._

_He opened it with a gloved hand. Time slowed as both men stared. Then the Lord roared, _

_"The ring is gone!"_

This picture faded into darkness, the scream of the lord echoing in the black. When the sound had finally gone from my ears, another image blossomed, of the same lord.

"_Find the girl." He commanded Thief Coopa. "If the mother truly is dead, then her heirloom will be passed to the daughter. _

"_Search the countryland, in every hut, village and farm. You must find her." _

Again, blackness threatened to overcome my mind. I opened my eyes to a sickening scene.

The air smelled strongly of dung and rotten meat. My eyes watered and my vision blurred in the raw sunlight.

All five thieves lay in heaps here and there. Blood trickled from two of their mouths. Two knives were still embedded in the brick wall, with torn pieces of cloak clinging to the blades.

This was all too much. In the pile of trash, up came my breakfast and I lay there until I felt much better.

No trace of the power that had possessed me was left in my body. When my befuddled mind had cleared, I pondered the memories as I walked home.

The woman– she looked vaguely familiar. I felt as in we had spent much time together.

A/N: What do you think? Too much weird magic? I wonder who the woman is…

Guess what? I already have another chappie written _and_ typed! Yay! It's coming soon, maybe tomorrow. That is, if I get at least three more reviews… come on, guys.


	8. Catching Up

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here is the chappie I promised! Its five pages, not a record, but still. By the way, I have been rereading the Crystal, and I am sooooooooooooo sorry about all the weird POV changes! I tried to put in little heading thingies like I do now, but they must have been deleted! I'll try and edit it as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Ella Enchanted. I do own everything else.**

Have fun! 

Ch. 8: Catching Up:

...Rory...

Nelly said I looked half dead, half asleep when I finally got home that night.

I didn't even bother peeling off my blood-caked tunic before falling into bed. In seconds, I was completely asleep.

Then next morning, I woke up early as usual and refreshed. Pale amber sunlight streamed through the window, washing everything in gold. 

I stretched, finding my back a little sore. For a second, the sun blinded me with gold, and as my vision cleared, another image covered the backs of my eyes.

A golden ring, the same shade as the bright morning sunlight, lay in a field of plum colored wheat. It gleamed with its own radiated light.

I blinked and the picture disappeared.

Quickly, I bolted down the stairs to the kitchen.

"My, my, what a fluster." Nelly said gently and pressed a bowl of steaming corn mush into my hands. "Sleep well?"

"Yes thanks." Instantly, I had forgotten about the ring, as my body kicked in. It felt like ages since I had last eaten!

"So…. care to fill me in?"

After my blank look, she reminded me softly, "Last night. What happened? You came home a wreck and fell asleep like a baby."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Nell, thanks so much for everything, but I have to go! I'll have to fill you in later!"

"Rushing off again? If that ring of yours keeps you running away with out getting properly fed, clean and dressed again, I'll crush it. 'Course, never could tie you and your mother down for long." She complained.

I silenced her nagging with a kiss on the cheek, then rushed out of the door.

...Taylor...

"My lords and lady! A Royal Messenger has come from Frell with terrible news!"

"Bring him in, Tybolt! My father called down to our butler.

I heard the doors screeching open in the hall from the dining room, where Mother, Father and I were eating breakfast.

In ran a short, chubby man in a green velvet tunic and white cotton breaches, the colors of Frell. His garments were ripped and splattered with blood and he had a long gash along his right arm.

He stumbled and swayed a little. Just then, Rosie rushed through the servant entrance with her medical bag clenched under one arm. She got right to work cleansing and stitching.

"Please, man, tell us your news! Then you may rest!" Father said.

"There has been an ambush." The man said breathlessly. "Huge men in black and maroon colors attacked shortly after noon three days ago." He paused, gritting his teeth as Rosie applied a putrid smelling herb cleanser to his wounds.

"I myself saw his highness, the Prince, ride in with his men. A lucky few, including myself His Majesty and Her Majesty and the princesses Lydia and Clementa, locked ourselves in a high palace room. They last of the barbarians left late last night.

"The death toll is few: two foot soldiers, a maid and– all of the Prince's escort."

My mother gasped and covered her eyes.

"Continue." My father spoke softly. His hands gripped the plush chair's arms with white knuckles.

"13 died, sir, and one was kidnapped– "

"Eric. They took Eric." My mother moaned.

"Yes. Prince Eric was captured." The man bowed his head.

"Where– where did these men come from?" I asked shakily.

"They were huge, burly soldiers with war horses even more monstrous. No one in the palace could place their crest."

"What is the design? Tell me, man!" my father stood up abruptly from the table and utensils, tea, and the rest of our breakfast flew all over. It didn't matter, however, I had lost my appetite.

Mother stood, finally collected, and placed a hand on Father's arm. "There is no need for anger at a friend, dear. Please control yourself."

He put a hand on top Mother's and caressed it gentle. "That was uncalled for. I am sincerely sorry. Please continue." He said strongly.

"Here is the emblem." He replied, and reached into this tunic. He pulled out a sheet of parchment, with a neatly drawn design in the center.

"Scribes made copies, to be shown all around the kingdom. We will be prepared for another attack."

An eye with an arrow and sword forming a cross in the fuchsia background. A golden snake curved along the border, its eyes pocked out and bleeding.

All I could think of was,

_**Eric.**_

A/N: Well, here it is. A little more PG than I'd like, but whatever.

I am writing a new story! It's going to be very interesting, it'll be published sometime in March, hopefully. I'll be working on that one for a while, I think.

Now, everyone, AFTER YOU REVIEW, check out our other story, One Last Chance! REN's writing it this time. Its super good.

Happy Oscar Night! I have just come from watching. The aviator shoulda own best everything, if you ask me. I cant wait to see Million Baby.

Tah tah for now!


	9. Answers

Hullo everyone, I have been sick all this week! Boohoo. I'm embarrassed hides face. I reread all of the chapters of this fanfic, and the POVs suck! I can't believe it. Sometime when I feel better, I'm going to redo every single one. O well. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks to all our lovely reviewers! We've got 38! I can't believe it. Thanks:

EbonyFirePhoenix: we shall see…wahaha

Nellynell: hihi! i hope ur feeling better

Midnight-Pixie: wow, our top # of reviews from you! shabang

Jenny: thanks for the advice…um…yah

flammingirl: good guess, haha, sorry bout the confusion

watrfairie: thanx

everybody else that I haven't forgotten about: thanx a bunch. it means alot

Does it gross anybody else out how has advertisements for toenail stuff? Blah

Ch. 9: Answers 

…Rory…

At the garbage dump, I gagged. Lying just as I had left them were the five thieves. I swallowed back the bile that had rushed into my throat and got control of myself. There was work to do.

I started with the closest thief to me. Pulling him towards me, I felt for a pulse in his swollen and purple tinged neck. Nothing, as I thought.

I checked through all seventeen pockets and crannies in his outer doublet and found three daggers, each well kept and an old and moldy bread crust. _Probably saving it for later, _I thought in disgust. He stank all over. His ripped cloak contained only a wrinkled map of a far-off place.

I could barely make out the word, _Lecgano'brond _at the top of the crinkled and faded page. A long red blotch stained one corner. I peered at the stain carefully and was able to make out a seal. An eye and a spear and arrow crossed over a purple battlefield. I recognized it from the night before. The place, _Lecgano'brond, _was a foreign realm, I had never heard of it, and no familiar countries bordered its edges. In fact, no country touched it; _Lecgano'brond _was an island

I pocketed the map for safekeeping and went on to the other men.

…Still Rory…

I sank back on my heels. It had taken me an hour to search every one of the men. Only one was still alive, the biggest burliest one whom I had had that scary connection with last night. I had him bound and gagged just in case.

I had not found the ring. My only hope left was to question the live soldier, maybe I would get some answers on the rings whereabouts.

I walked over to him and prodded his side with my boot. I couldn't help going hard on him, he tried to kill me last night!

Groaning, he turned over and blinked a couple of times. When he finally saw me, he flailed out with extreme speed and attempted to trip me. I jumped easily, Nelly always said I had reflexes to challenge anybody. With the same lightning speed, I had my dagger to his throat. He fell still.

"You're in no position to fight back. I have the guts to use this." I warned him and pressed the blade harder into his flesh. I hadn't broken the skin just yet.

"Now, lets get down to business." I said in a no-nonsense tone. "Where is the ring?"

He managed to shake his head in confusion. I dug the knife deeper, drawing a trickle of blood.

"Don't play innocent, I know you took it!" He whimpered and cowered at the rage in my eyes.

"We'll try this again. Do you know what ring I am talking about?" I said in a menacing tone.

"The Eorcanstan," he rasped. "We don't 'ave 't."

"I know that you do, idiot! But where did you put it?" I cried out in frustration.

"When we attacked tha' night…" He coughed and I loosened my blade a little to let him finish. "We found no ring and left the body."

"Why were you looking for it?" I asked, curious. This eorcanstan thing had something to do with me, otherwise, why had they attacked me, a lone peasant girl?

"Master's orders." Pause, then he said, "Thief Coopa, the Master, 'as a mission to find 't. 'Tis rumored the beautiful daughter of an elf has 't an' she's livin' as a peasant in these parts." He gasped again.

I looked into his scared eyes and saw the truth. I had never had this power to see accuracy before, but I pushed that the strangeness of it away. I needed more information on this Eorcanstan Ring.

"What is this Eorcanstan Ring?" I asked. My grip had loosened on the knife now that I saw he had relaxed. However, I was still alert.

"'Tis part of a powerful jewel, the crystal of Eorcanstan, that belonged to the elves. My Lord, His Highness of 'Brond--"

I interrupted him, "'Brond?"

"My country. His Royal Highness craves the jewel for its powers, but it is not whole." He began coughing violently. I withdrew my knife when I saw he was helpless and helped him sit up. Only then did I see the blood running from his nose and the corner of his lips.

_No!_ I thought. I didn't want to loose my source of information!

But it was too late. He toppled over and lay still. I checked his wrist and felt no pulse.

Wearily I arose, turned and walked out of the lane without looking back.

Something had changed in me, was it pity? I had no idea why I would pity a man who had once stabbed me in the gut. But I did.

A/N: Well now. That was refreshingly short. Sorry. I'll post another one soon. Questions about _Lecgano'brond _will hopefully be answered in the next chappie. Toodles!


	10. Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned in the brilliant book, _Ella Enchanted_. All that wonderful stuff belongs to Gail Carson Levine. **

A/N: hullo, lovely peoples. sorry it took soooooo long, but here is the next chappio. i have finally reunited two special characters, hopefully its not too confusing.

also, iv already updated this chappie, thanx to flammingirl.

Just to clear things up, Rory has GREEN eyes. Sorry for the confusion…

Special Thanx:

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE, watrfairie, fairybells4: thanx, you guys rock stella!

flammingirl: thanx, here he comes…

EbonyFirePhoenix: we shall see…sorry, not in this chappie though.

nellynell: luv yah! see yah friday!

Faeriegrl: its been a while, but…i used "countenance"! yay!

Lalalalala laaaaa…

Chapter 10: Connections 

…Eric…

I came to in a dark, foreboding chamber. My whole body ached from what I didn't know. I tried to recall where I was and what happened, but my head pounded when I tried to think.

When I closed my eyes, all I could see was a beautiful maiden dressed in a long flowing white robe. Her face was delicate, but defined with misty green eyes. Her auburn hair flowed across her shoulders, cascading across her breasts. In this image, the wind tugged at her gown, hinting a full figure. I gulped, since when I had I started dreaming longingly about women?

The scurry of little feet jolted me from my obscene thoughts: I was not alone. I channeled my thoughts to the matter at hand - how to escape.

Voices and a bar of golden light flowed from a crack in the door. I crawled eagerly towards the light. When I was half way to my target, my foot jerked back sharply. I landed flat on my face on the hard-packed, dirt floor.

Flipping over onto my soar back, I massaged my ankle, finding myself bound to a thin cord leading into the darkness.

Gingerly I got up and followed the cable a short distance until I came to a wall. Running my hands along the stone, there was a long crack, outlining a tiny door. I tug at one corner of the thin ledge with all my might, finally heaving the stone slab until it twirled like a child's toy. It came to a grinding halt perpendicular to the wall, with one end facing me.

_Interesting_, I thought. _The mechanics here are quite advanced. _I sat on my father's Council For Further Development, so I knew this technology was superior to that in Kyrria and Ayorthia combined. I had never seen the likes of this door.

I scurried through the small opening in the rock like an animal, crouched low. My hand grasped the cord, which bit into my palm. Would it lead to my escape…or my death? I tried not to think about it.

…Still Eric…

I found myself in a torch-lit tunnel. After my eyes adjusted to the flickering light I was able to see at last.

Two burly men sat opposite each other at a small table. One cursed harshly in a language that was foreign to me. The other's face cracked into a wicked grin. The wavering light played across his meaty face, over bright eyes a wretched, crooked teeth. He pulled a pile of coins towards him and cackled something unknown.

I slunk into the shadows, away from the light that would reveal my presence to the inattentive guards. However, I was unlucky. As soon as I moved, the clank-clunk of metal on stone rang through the air as the cord's coils clattered at the guard's feet.

At the same instant they both looked up, now with identical barbaric grins on their faces. Without looking down, one gave a sharp tug on the cord and reeled me in from the shadows.

In the light, I noticed my chest was bare, gleaming golden in the pale yellow light. All I wore were my breaches.

The guard still holding the line that had indeed not led me to safety flicked the tail-end casually in my direction.

Suddenly, heat bloomed from me chest where the whip grazed my flesh. I felt warm blood flow down my skin into my waistband. Warmth seeped down my legs and a hot anger boiled in my chest, eager to burst out. However, my mind urged me to control myself, only with sense could I beat these huge men.

Quickly, I paced in a half circle around my guards, putting my extensive knowledge of fencing into practice. This action positioned the other guard in front of myself.

Both men rose and came at me levelly. With one quarter-turn, I maneuvered them away from the table. As one, they ran at me, but I dodged them, completing a full circle.

The cord, now wrapped around their bulky boots came to my use. I flicked it up so it circled their necks and heaved. Gasping, they crumpled to the ground as blooded sprayed the floor in a wide arc.

I rushed to the table, still keeping one eye on the bundle of limbs on the stone floor and found a knife. Finally, the metal chain broke under the blade and I was free!

But not for long.

…Rory…

_Dammit. _Shivering in my thin cotton breaches and tunic, I cursed to my self. I had still disguised as a boy, from when I questioned the soldier, and hadn't thought to change. _Now what'll they think of me?_

Swallowing me pride, I tucked my arms across my chest. The cold had penetrated through the corset I had on under my disguise and bit sharply at my breasts. My teeth chattered as a wind whipped my tunic around my frame, pulling it in all directions. With a loud shredding sound, it ripped in two, exposing tender skin to the fridged air.

"Great, just great,"I said aloud, and wrapped the ends around me tightly.

Finally, the manor came into view. With numb fingers, I wrapped on the door.

A portly doorman stuck his nose into the cold and squeaked. It would have been extremely funny had I not been an iceberg.

"Quick, come in laddie!" He hollered in a high-pitched voice, over the wind.

Warmth rushed over me as I was pushed, to cold to move myself, into the grand entryway.

"William, who is it?" A low voice called from another room.

"Some freezing lad. All be, the wind be summit stokey, sir!" He called. He stood, back arched, saluting the door from which Taylor, I believe his name was, had called. Marching in place, he rasped, "Shall I let the poor bloke in near'ta'da fire?"

Taylor appeared, took one look at the doorman and snorted. By this time I had unfrozen enough to feel, and I had to work hard to muffle my laughter.

His stormy grey eyes met mine, and connected. We both doubled over again. Funny thing is it wasn't _that _funny. A/N: (hint hint.)

When the moment was gone, I tucked my arms around myself again. To my embarrassment, the corner of my tunic had slid down during our laughing fit. The edge pf my pink corset was exposed, with a considerable amount of skin.

Taylor looked confused for a second at the sight of my under-garment, then, seeing my red face, looked away. Grinning, he said to the servant in a playful voice, "William, I'll take this _boy_ into the sitting room to warm up."

…Still Rory…

He led my into a cozy room, furnished with plush celadon armchairs and couch, paneled cream-colored walls and a big white-brick fireplace set into the wall.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." He said kindly, the laugh still present in his voice. As I settled into the cushioned chair closest to the fire, he poured me a steaming cup of tea from the tea set on the oak table. Handing me the cup, Taylor sat across from me on the couch.

"There you go. Now, tell me, why back so soon? I see you just couldn't stay away." He said, smiling.

I sipped from the brimming cup then answered, "I'm truly sorry for the intrusion. I came to thank you, Eric, and the Lord and Lady for such wonderful hospitality, sir." I cringed inwardly at my sickly sweet manners. I hated nobles and their marble hallways. Yet, hadn't I just laughed with one a second ago? Maybe Taylor was different.

At my mention of Eric, Taylor's face fell. "Our pleasure," he said drearily, eyes looking into the distance.

His sorrowful countenance alarmed me. "Is there something wrong?"

Taylor took a ragged breath, eyes welling up with tears. "Eric was kidnapped four days ago in Frell. He was my cousin, my only friend. And now…" He ranted.

…Taylor…

"He was my cousin and my only friend. And now some barbaric nation has dragged him away! Who knows what their doing to him, torture, burning at the stake, poisoning…" I ranted. All my pent-up feelings broke the thought barrier I had erected. Everything I had refused to think about gushed forth as I found myself telling everything to a total stranger.

Okay, maybe not a total stranger. We had laughed like old friends in the hall, just like Eric and I do. Or used to.

Sorrow filled me once again. Suddenly, there were warm arms around me. I looked up into clear emerald eyes, the clearest I had ever seen.

"There now. Everything will be alright." She whispered close to my ear. Sitting down next to me on the couch, she patted my back reassuringly. I leaned into her, head resting on a shoulder padded with muscle.

After a minute, I was composed and she removed her arm from my shoulders. Sitting up, my shoulder accidentally grazed her breast. "Sorry." I whispered, blushing.

"No, please go on." She prompted.

I took a long breath, then explained, "Soldiers attacked Frell four days ago at noon. They killed 13 of Kyrria's finest knights, Eric's escort, and took Eric. No ransom note has come by way of dove, pigeon or any other means. No one knows the nation the kidnappers represent." I told her.

She turned pale. "You said they attacked three days ago? Which would be exactly three days after I left this manor… " She said, calculating, then gasped. "Their emblem, was it-"

"Magenta with an eye, a sword and arrow crossed behind, bordered by a golden snake." We said together.

A/N: hope you liked it…lets see the romance flourish! yah baby! my lips are sealed, wont say no more here …except:

REVIEW! Come on guys, lets get to 45 by the time I update! ITS UP TO YOU ALL! (could be tomorrow or never, haha cackle cackle, im so evil)

This is kinda embarrassing, but how do you spell "dammit"? Is that correct? Also, how do you spell "fridged" (you know, cold)? I have spell-checked, dictionaryized and everything. Plz help, my lovely readers!


	11. The General

A/N: Hey guys! Its been a while, hasn't it? Sry, yah no, school, soccer and more school… anyways, I wrote this over break. Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: uh…I don't own anything that appears in GCL's Ella Enchanted. **

…Eric…

I barely had time to ponder what I should do now that I was free. All of a sudden light poured in the passage as more guards rushed in, who proceeded to seize me roughly and marched me out in the brilliant sun. There, in that courtyard I got my first glimpse of someone I soon became very familiar with. The General.

As guards bound my wrists I studied the man in front of me. Compared to ogre-sized guards around him, he was small, human sized. Despite his size, each guard stood rigid, organized and at attention. I felt a pang of homesickness wash over me as squinted at the guards who stood very like my pompous butler. Taylor and I used to snicker about his stiff manner back home. However, I felt no such amusement at the sight of these stiff backs.

"So, look who finally decided to wake up." He said mockingly, in my native tongue. "I trust my twin guards were as civil as appropriate to our little princling?" He emanated disdain from the twisted sneer to his strolling gate as he approached me. In his left hand he held a sparkling blade that he casually tweaked with his right thumb.

"Ah yes. Blood." He whispered, brushing cold fingers across my chest. I flinched and the guards holding me cackled.

"Now for a few questions for our hostage. Do tell, you will sincerely regret silence." The soldiers tightened their grip for emphasis.

"First, does your family possess an amber stone set in a pure gold ring?" My silence was rewarded with a slap from the General.

"Look at me, boy." He growled, shoving the sword at a tender area. The guards chuckled again as I gulped and stared into piercing blue eyes. The General sneered and said, "Answer me or one goes."

"No." I said shortly, answering his question.

"Are you sure?" He said, pushing the point deeper into my trousers. "Liars are forced to eat what we cut off," he continued, savagely. Unable to step back, I nodded with force.

His blade dropped and I let out the air trapped in my lungs.

"Alright, next. Have you ever associated with this woman?" One of the twins handed him a tightly rolled up scrolled. Unfurling it roughly, he exposed a large poster reading:

WANTED:

ELVIN MOTHER, 10 HANDS TALL, BROWN EYES, HAIR.

HALF ELVIN, HALF HUMAN DAUGHTER, UNKNOWN APPEARANCE

Below the curling script there was a picture of the mother, a delicate featured woman with large, somber eyes shaped like tear drops. Full lips, set close underneath her button nose, opened slightly to display pointy teeth. A frame of chocolate curls brought her small face forward. Her expression in the picture was one of utter defiance, tinted with regal pride and an obvious flair of protectiveness.

Déjà vu hit me over the head like a tumult of icy rain. The shape of her face looked so…familiar. And the feisty look, I just couldn't quite place it. All the while I had been staring open-mouthed at the drawing.

"So…?" The blade flew to my jaw and snapped it shut. Jolted back to reality, I hesitated. _I must play this out right_, I thought, _I need more information._

Putting on a fake, glazed look, I said in aw, "She's so beautiful."

"Whatever turns you on. This bitch escaped some years ago, then died right when my men finally found her seven years later. Her kid escaped and was never seen." He explained.

"I'd remember someone that stunning." I continued convincingly. My acting skills had been sharpened to a point at the many balls my mother made me attend. I was especially accomplished at faking interest.

"Yah, yah. Not like we thought you would." The knife was still pointed at my chest, but had retreated to two hand lengths away.

"Next. Do you know anyone with special healing powers, powers to raise persons from a cold grave, truth seeing, mind reading, invisibility, etc? Tell my boy." He increased his intensity that had wavered as the sword returned to kissing my navel.

"No." I half squeaked as the pound ground into my flesh. I sucked in my stomach and held my breath. As scared for my life as I was, these questions intrigued me and I took careful notes in my head.

"You know, my prince, I haven't given you a correct display of our methods here. We aren't usually as quick to chop. No," he said sonically. "We like to go slowly." His thin lips spread into a manic grin, identical to the expressions surrounding me. His sword brushed up my thigh and along the pads of muscle on my chest. He motioned lazily with two fingers and the twin guards spin me around. The sea of possessed grins marched on all sides of me as we returned to the dingy corridor. "So, I'd like you to meet your new companion. Mr. Prisc Lassh," the General added.

**(A/N: pronounced 'pris-ck laus-sh')**

A figure I hadn't noticed slunk out of the shadows, bent over. The dim, dirty light that managed to penetrate the evilness revealed a grotesquely thin man so tall that even hunched, he reached the height of the tallest, burliest guard. A thin, long scar ran down his forehead, over a knobby temple and across his protruding cheekbone. Like a trickle of blood. I gulped and shrunk against the guards.

His eyes were murky black holes: empty. Those mysterious orbs focused on the General and a quick pulse of recoil flashed through the blackness.

Then he looked at me. And smiled. His eyes roamed over my bare, golden chest, hesitating on my chiseled torso and the peek of fuzz from my waistband that faded into my navel. His craving, anticipating glare instinctively made me cover myself with my hands. His thin, white fingers twitched suggestively. Pleasure, like nothing I had ever seen, filled the space in those pupils like a flame.

You will take this prisoner to the cage. Let him meet his other new companion, the Apron." The General ordered Prisc Lassh. Again I saw the dull frightened look assume the torturer's expression.

_Child abuse. _I hypothesized. _Maybe by the General himself, or some other high-ranking officer. He feels lonely, an outsider because of his height and vents through torture. _My stomach clenched.

I should have been focusing on the General's words and the matter at hand. What was the Apron? Some kind of torture machine? Why were they interrogating me about some elf? But I had always had a knack for reading people's pasts from emotions. It had become a habit after years of guessing games I played with myself during monotonous council meetings.

And from my analyzation of Prisc, I came to feel sorry for him. Very backwards considering the situation, I know.

Prisc Lassh nodded, head down. The guards jostled me along the corridor, in front of the torturer and the General. All the way through the maze I felt those black eyes drilling into my bare back like barbs.

We came to a thick wooden door, which swung open easily. They pushed me inside and it closed easily behind my new "friend". I doubted it would be so easy getting out.

A/N: I kno, im a tad rusty, but what did u think? ppls tell!


End file.
